


Posibilidad

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recorrer la ciudad en moto con Fukuda no es nada romántico, pero quizás...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posibilidad

No es nada romántico, pero Aoki nota que su corazón late cada vez más rápido y teme, con algo de vergüenza, que Fukuda se de cuenta.

Aun así, presiona más su cuerpo contra el de Fukuda cuando él acelera, se aferra con más fuerza a él y cierra los ojos, sintiendo cómo recorren la ciudad a toda velocidad y el calor de Fukuda, quien impide que sienta frío a pesar de que ya es tarde y la brisa mientras van en moto debería hacerla tiritar.

Él no se da cuenta de sus latidos o si lo hace prefiere no decir nada y seguir hablando a gritos sobre la fiesta de fin de año.

Aoki le contesta de igual forma, pues no hay otra manera de que él la escuche, y aunque incluso a esa hora el trayecto debería tomar al menos media hora, Aoki siente que el paseo acaba en un parpadeo.

—Llegamos, Aoki-jo —dice Fukuda innecesariamente cuando se detiene frente al edificio en el que Aoki vive.

Ella baja de la moto y se quita el casco, sintiendo todavía cómo su corazón late con tanta prisa como Fukuda conduce y aunque sabe que ahora está despeinada y sospecha que su rostro está rojo, sonríe con calma mientras le entrega el casco.

—Gracias por traerme, Fukuda-san.

—Cuando quieras —responde Fukuda con naturalidad, pero bajo la poca iluminación que dan las luces de los postes, sus mejillas parecen tener un tono carmín.

Quizás es su imaginación o quizás es por el frío o quizás es algo más.

Y es esa posibilidad la que hace que Aoki lo invite a tomar té en lugar de despedirse, porque no tiene sentido esperar hasta la próxima vez que Fukuda la vuelva a traer en moto para hacerlo.


End file.
